The King and His queen
by poetsheart
Summary: Yoko wants Rose, and what he wants, he gets. Her resistance merely makes him hunger for more. She will be his Queen, like it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! Yes I changed this. I was going to make the orginal a one shot but then I started to get ideas and Decided to make this an actual story. tell me what you think.

I do not own yyh

* * *

He had long since been given the title the king of thieves. There where few that would question his title or the reputation he had built for himself. His name was Yoko Kurama and all who spoke his name did so with a shudder. Only his close friends knew his softer side, but even they wouldn't dare challenge him for his position. So it came as a blow when Kuronue, his second in command came to tell him he was close to being dethroned.

"Hey Kurama, look at this!" Kuronue yelled shaking his partner out of his reverie.

"What?" the fox asked, sounding board.

Kuronue threw the news paper at him with a grin. Kurama almost chocked on his water. There, on the front page, was an article about the most wanted thieves in all of Maki. He and Kuronue where always number one, but this time, they where tied for that position. The name _Rosemary_ was next to his. He read the article in silence

**Has the famous Kurama been replaced?**

**Recent events have unveiled another skilled criminal in Maki. As of the late the amount of treasures she has stolen rival that of Yoko Kurama. She is but two treasures away from taking his place as number one and so has been dubbed the title "Queen of Thieves". How a demon, a fae none the less, at her age could accomplish such a thing no one knows. According to the demon databank that holds all the birth dates of every demon documented, she will reach the age of 100 in two nights. Her picture was taken by a security camera at her first documented heist. It was run through the database for law enforcement to identify her. No one was prepared for what they found….**

**Continued on page A1**

"So Kurama, what do you make of it?" Kuronue asked playing with the edge of his pointed hat.

"This is, interesting to say the least. I wonder if her true intent is to out rank me."

"Hmm. Who knows and who cares? All we have to figure out now it, what are we going to do about it?"

"What in deed." Kurama wondered out loud.

The night air was cool as he moved through the trees. Kurama had studied the fae's patterns and had hopefully predicted her next target correctly. He had told no one of the trip he was taking as he didn't need his men or the bat slowing him down. He was just there to observe. Perched outside the gate of the large castle, he waited for the girl to appear. He knew that she was there; her fairy dust covered the guards' dead bodies. Not to long after he arrived, the girl hopped over the fence and sprinted off into the forest that surrounded the area. Carefully he followed her but halted when she came to an abrupt halt.

"Who goes there?" she asked in a tense voice, "show yourself you coward!"

Kurama chuckled as he swooped from the darkness to land five feet in front of her. Her eyes widened for a second at the recognition of who he was, but then her poker face was back on. She looked at him blankly, obviously waiting for him to speak.

"For being so young, I am amazed by you r feats. My congratulations on that." He said.

"What do you want?" she said, readjusting the bag on her side. Inside it was the Star of Twilight and its powers allowed the user to consume his prey in utter darkness and void.

"I am just curious to know, what do you plan to do with the items you have stolen?" his eyes gleamed at her and a small smiled played on his lips. "Is this a bid to out rank me? Or did you get board?"

Her eyes twitched. "That is none of your concern. I don't have time for this." She muttered.

Before she could jump away and take off running again, Kurama summoned his vines to spring out of the ground and hold her in a tight grip. She growled when the vines held her in place by her wrists and ankles. Struggle as she might, there was no way to break the grip the plant had on her.

"I though you might try to run away, so I came prepared. Now answer my question and I might let you live." He said smirking at her.

"Fine. I do not steal these things for my self. I really don't care about money, power and fame, but my employers do. I have no choice but to obey them for now."

He cocked his head to the side as he passed a heated glance over her form. Damn she was beautiful; his body ached from looking at her. She blushed slightly but held her glare.

"Why do you serve them?" he asked.

"Because they have something valuable to me, and they won't give it back until I fulfill their requirements. Why do you care?"

"What is it that they hold over you?"

"I…I can't tell you that. Its part of my agreement with them."

The vines tightened and she winced as blood flowed from her wrists. He walked to her until her was just inches from her and looked down. She stared up at him coolly, never letting her face betray her emotions.

"You are afraid…I can smell it." He mocked.

"What do you want?" she growled.

"Your skills are remarkable for being so young. They will only grow with time as will your power. I am offering you a place by my side. Will you join my guild? Or will I have to kill you?" as he spoke his fingers trailed down the side of her face and brushed against her callor bone. She shivered at the heat he was giving off. His handsome face radiated power and raw sexuality. She shivered again.

"I can't do that. Not until I have what was taken from me back safely."

"Is it that valuable?" he asked as his fingers skimmed through her hair.

"It is to me." She said honestly.

"Hmm."

The vines around her body released her and she stumbled backwards a bit. He reached out and pulled her to him, brushing his lips against hers lightly. A wave of electricity shot through her and warmth pooled in her belly. Her panic grew as his mouth fully claimed hers. Her gasp of surprise gave him better access to her mouth and his tong e quickly darted in. even though she pushed at him with all her might, his hold never wavered. He nibbled her bottom lip then kissed a line down to her neck and licked her pulse line. The warmth in her belly intensified as did her fear. He realest her with a chuckle and turned to leave. She felt dazed as she watched him slip away into the trees and had to sit down to catch her breath.

Kurama followed the girl more carefully. She was unaware that he was still hot on her trail. When she reached her destination he growled low in this throat. The Dragoon guild, his rivals. So she worked for them did she? No wonder she was afraid to break the contract with them. Even he wouldn't like to do such a thing. She entered the huge building and he slipped in just as the automatic door slid shut. He followed her trail from the rafters, taking care not to make a sound.

Rose entered the large thrown room to see Kurio sitting there with an expected smile. Quickly she pulled the Star and held it up for him to see.

"I have it, now return my sister at once." She demanded.

"Hmmm. as you wish, but first, give it to me."

She wavered for a moment, but then consented and walked to him. Once she was close enough, he yanked her off her feet and into his lap. Her panic came back with a renewed vigor.

"I wasn't talking about the Star love." He murmured as he thumbed her lower lip.

"Get off me!" she snarled throwing her self away from him. He chuckled and leaned on his fist against the arm of the chair. His dark eyes traveled up and down her body, but this time she felt nothing but disgust.

"We had an agreement and I fulfilled my side, so give her back!"

"Fine, as you wish." With a flick of his wrist the doors opened and a dragging sound could be heard. Rose was horrified at what she saw. Two large, ugly demons threw her sisters lifeless body at her feet.

"You bastard!" she screamed, preparing to attack.

Kurio didn't even flinch as she moved to attack him. Fire sprang from her hands and swooped to engulf its victim. But he called up a barrier at the last minute that consumed the flames. Her frustration and anger grew and she attacked him head on. He held up the Star of Twilight with a smirk. He must have snatched it when he pulled her on his lap. He smiled lazily and activated its powers. Rose was surrounded by utter darkness. A blow to her stomach made her double over. But she could not retaliate because she was blind. Her head snapped back as an upper cut smashed into her chin. She tried to strike back but she never hit her mark. She had no choice at the moment but to run. She had a sort of "map" in her head and she used it now to retreat. She took several more blows on the way but she was able to make it to the door. With a swift movement of her hand, she summoned a blast and shot it at the general direction she had been taking the punches from. A shout told her she had hit her target. In the next moment she was out the door and the charm from the Star was gone. Being able to see, she ran straight for the forest.

She ran and ran and ran, not daring to slow down in case she was being followed. As she ran, she shed tears of grief for her sister. She should have known that thieves never keep their promises. And now her sister was dead. After what seemed like hours, she paused at a stream to take a break. The cold water on her face helped cool her mind and she began to think. There had to be a way to get back at Kurio. But she knew that at this point there was no way she had enough power to do anything. But she made a vow to her self that one day she would return and dish out the punishment a thousand fold. A soft clucking of a tongue caught her attention and she spun around.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire I see." Kurama said.

He was leaning against a tree that a bat demon was perched on. Kuronue she assumed and she began to think of ways to escape. Certainly they would want to kill her, she was a challenge to their title after all.

"Even now you are trying to find a way to get away from me. You're a strategic thinker. I could use some one like that in my guild." Kurama said.

"We could always use some one who has a brain in there head. I am getting tired of always having to lay it out in simplest terms for the men." Kuronue way said, jumping down to stand beside Kurama.

"I told you," she said softly as tears stung her eyes, "I was only doing to get something back. But now that chance is gone. I have no wish to be a thief, I will no longer continue that life style so I am no treat to you. Leave me be!"

"Your sister was killed." Kurama said gauging her reaction.

"Yes. You followed me?" she asked.

"Of course I did. I wanted to see what motivated you. My motivation is money and power; yours seemed to be out of love. But now, what motivates you?" he asked, taking a step closer.

"Nothing."

"Not even revenge?"

"How would joining your guild get me revenge?" she asked.

"Well," Kuronue said stepping closer, "The Dragoon guild is a rival of ours. We don't really care for the idiots. By working for us and stealing treasures, you'd be helping to put them out of business. That would be a significant blow to them."

"That's not enough to motivate me."

"What about I train you?" Kurama said.

Her eyes widened. If she was trained in combat by him, she might some day be able to beat Kurio and get her revenge. Kurama watched her process the thoughts going through her head. He would be true to his word. If she agreed to join him, he would train her and help her raise her level. He would really like to see some one take out that bastard Kurio. The only reason he hadn't was because of territory issues. If Kurio died now, there would be a war of who claimed his area, however, by the time it would take to train the girl and raise her level high enough, the oppositions he would face would be dealt with.

"That would be a considerable motivation. How do I know that you will keep your word?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"I always keep my word, or have you not heard about me?"

"Fine. I will trust you, for now. I have no where to go any way."

"Excellent. " Kuronue said.

As she followed them to their camp, she couldn't help but wonder what she had gotten her self into.


	2. Chapter 2

i do not own yyh. if i did i would jump for joy!

* * *

Rosemary followed them to the camp in silence. They glanced back at her a few times to make sure she was keeping up but other than that they ignored her completely. The melody of the trees helped soothed her nerves. She had to admin that Kurama certainly knew how to grow beautiful plants. Glancing at the garden they passed, she wondered how such beauty sprang from such cruel hands. They arrived at the camp a few minutes after they past the garden. Tall brick walls surrounded the compound for miles. Vines laced the walls in an almost intricate pattern. The vines parted to reveal a door at the front of the gates and it opened to admit them.

The building was the same sandy brown color as the walls minus the vines. Beautiful trees surrounded the area and gave shade to the left side of the building. A large door with rod iron bars was to the left and a smaller door was to the right. Tiny windows gave light to the room with the smaller door. They walked to the big door and Kuronue pushed it open. She could clearly see that it was a mess hall as several wooden tables were lined up in rows. She assumed that the one vertical table at the head of the room belonged to Kurama and Kuronue. A few men were in there and they all but leered at her.

A larger demon with huge horns protruding from his head and long red hair that reached his knees turned from his alcohol to speak.

"Who's this?" he asked in the gruffest voice rosemary had ever heard.

"This is Rosemary and she will be joining us." Kurama said shortly not sparing them a glance.

"How will she be "joining" us?" the men at the table laughed and now openly leered at her.

"As a bandit. Don't you have things you should be doing?" Kuronue asked in a deceptively sweet voice.

The men drew in a quick breath and skittered out of the room. Kurama continued walking and Kuronue motioned her to follow them. After many twist and turns, and several doors later, they arrived at another set of tall doors. It opened at their approach and they stepped through. Inside was an office complete with two desks, maps on the wall, couches, chairs and a dinning room table to the farthest left of the room. There was a cabinet with various jewels that they had stolen on their heist. _His own private collection, how nice._ She thought sourly.

Kurama sat behind the desk and motioned her to sit in the chair in front. She sat down rather stiffly.

"This is our office." He waved his hand at Kuronue. " I will be yours to use as well."

Her eye brows shot up at this. What in the world was he talking about?

"I told you, we need a strategist. Some one who works with us on planning the heist. Since you have had so many successful ones, I think that you can be of help. You may come in any time you like although if I am having a meeting I would ask that you knock first."

"Alright." She said softly.

Kuronue watched the pair in silence. He was lounging on the couth playing with his pendant. They where complete opposites. He had silver hair and she had golden hair that seemed as if it was made from spun silk. His eyes where golden while hers where a shocking violet color. Her hands where small and slender while Kurama where long and cruel looking. Her hands where small and slender while Kurama where long and cruel looking. He wore all white while she seemed to favor bright blues as her current ensemble suggested.

But there were some similarities too. They both held themselves with grace and confidence. Their eyes where calculating although hers where a bit warmer. Each one plotted a few steps a head of every one and sniffed out any advantages they might get in a situation. He could see why Kurama was attracted to the girl in both a business and emotional way.

"The men all share rooms," Kurama was saying when Kuronue focused, "But being one of use has its advantages. On the top most floor there are three private rooms. The one in the middle is mine, the one to the left of the stairs is Kuronues and the one to the right is yours."

He tossed her the key a bit harder that normal. She caught it easily with out batting an eye. This girl was good. She put it in her pocket and remained silent.

"If you need to go any where to get your things let me know so we can get them and get you set up."

"Thanks, but I don't have anything."

"No clothes or anything?" Kuronue asked.

"Its all at the Dragoon house." She said with a delicate shudder.

"One of the girls can lend you some cloths for now, "Kurama said. "We meet here every morning after breakfast at about 8 am. Food is served in the mess hall. If you want to eat some where else just let the maids in the kitchen know; I already informed them that you where coming."

"You were so confident that I would say yes?"

"Yes. Now," he continued. "After that, if we don't have anything to do, you are free to do what you want, but a word of caution, there is a reason we don't have many females here. The men love to harass and in some cases, rape them. They are killed for his of course, but it is a possibility."

"Try not to go any where alone with one of them. If any of them try anything, do not hesitate to knock their ass to the ground. The weaker they think you are the more they will try to exploit that weakness. Show them you can handle yourself and they will leave you alone and give you respect." Kuronue said.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said.

"It is pretty lax here, we have a lot of free time between heists. You don't have to worry about any of the grunt work, the men and the maids will take care of that. As promised, I will train you every day, starting tomorrow after lunch, say 1pm." Kurama said. "What kind of yoki do you control.?" He asked.

"I am an elementalist. I control all the forces of nature, but as with all fairies I tend to lean more towards one element than the other. Mine seems to be plants."

"Well, that makes it easy for you Kurama." Kuronue said lightly.

"But you can control other elements?" he asked.

"Well, I am good with fire, but water and wind are not my forte." She admitted a little sheepishly. "It's kind of scary when I try to wield them."

"I see." Kurama murmured. "Well, it is getting late. Sheila will show you to your room."

A small demon girl appeared out of no where and waited for Rosemary to follow her. She stood and followed the girl to the door.

"Rosemary?" Kuronue called.

"Yes?"

"Your name is kind of a mouth full. Do mind if we call you Rose?"

"That's fine with me."

Once in her room she felt she had time to breathe. This whole thing was moving too fast for her. She went from being a lackey to being one of the highest ranking officials in the best bandit group in all of Maki. It was a little overwhelming to say the least. Her room was very large as she took in her surroundings. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed with blue covers that looked like satin. As she touched it she realized that they weren't satin but silk. The walls were white, but the curtains on the door that lead to the balcony on her left were blue. There was a desk beside her bed with a chair, light stand and a note book and pens. To her right was a set of double doors that had the largest closet she had ever seen behind them. Right next to them was another door. She opened it and saw that is was a bathroom. There was a tub and a shower area at the farthest part of the bathroom. The sink was right next to the door. _At least I don't have to share._ She thought. The towels and the decor of the bathroom were all gold colored.

After a quick shower she came out of the bathroom to see that there was a set of night cloths on the bed as well as an outfit to wear tomorrow. A maid must have brought them in. she changed, hung the out fit up in the closet and laid down in the bed. After several years of sleeping on an old uncomfortable cot, the bed seemed like it was made out of clouds. Her eyes closed and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Thank you for all that reviewed

BlueMoon Goddess  
Valinor's Twilight  
Demoness Gone Insane  
Leh Star

Thank you all.

Please review at anytime. It's like getting fan mail and feed back at the same time! Yay!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all the reviewed and i look forward to feed back in the near future.

I do not own yyh

* * *

It was ten to seven when Rose opened her eyes. The sunlight nearly blinded her and she made a mental note to close the blinds before she went to sleep at night. As she sat up, she ran her fingers through her hair. Looking around the room, it still felt surreal that she was here. She stretched her arms and legs and got out of bed. Yawning behind her hand, she opened the closet door and pulled out the outfit that was given to her the night before. She blushed when she got a good look at it. The pants were no too bad, a little baggy when she put them on, but the shirt was trouble some. It was the same green color as the pants but it was extremely low cut and a little flashier than she would normally wear. It was covered in glitter and sequins. She at least had a solution for the low cut neck line. She pulled out the blue shirt she had worn the other day and wore it under the shirt. Now her chest was not showing and with all the bright colors she was wearing, it did not look out of place. She briefly wondered who she had "borrowed" these cloths from, but shrugged. It wasn't her problem. After yanking her hair up in a half pony tail, she walked out the door. On the outside of her door was a piece of paper, a note, from Kurama.

Rose,

Feel free to join us in our office for breakfast. Afterward, I will introduce you to the men formally. I'll tell you the rest when you get here.

Kurama.

His handwriting was quite delicate and if she hadn't known better she would have thought a more sensitive guy had written it. She tucked the note in her pocket and made her way to the office. Even though she had only been there once, she found it pretty easy to find it. One of her many talents were her ability to map out areas in her head after only having been there once. She got to the door and pushed it open. Kurama and Kuronue were looking at a map of a castle on the wall.

"Isn't that Tutelages Castle?" she asked as she walked over.

"Yes, have you been there?" Kuronue way asked with a cheeky grin.

"I have been there once or twice."

Both of the men turned around at this point, Kurama looked a little surprised and merely raised an eyebrow. Kuronues jaw dropped open.

"You have been there? How the hell did you get in?" Kuronue asked.

"Well, in my honest days I used to work as a security guard in many castles. I worked in that one for about three years before…the Dragoon Guild got a hold of me. Why do you think my raids were so successful? Sure I am a good strategist, but I also had an inside view. That map is wrong by the way."

"Oh, really?" Kurama asked, stepping to the side for her to see it properly.

"Yes, when I was there, they changed the area that they put the treasures in. it is now in that tower," she said pointing, "And has incredible traps in it. It is almost impossible to reach from the outside."

"So we need to get into the building?" Kuronue asked.

"It's not as easy as that I am afraid. When we get past the entrance there are seven hallways to walk down. The third one from the left is the one you want to take. At the end of this hallway you will reach a dead end. Well is looks like a dead end any way. There is a weak spot on the floor. When you raise the board there, there will be a box that will ask you for a code. After decoding it the entire entrance will open and there will be a set of stairs that go down. They eventually lead you to the underground entrance to the tower. I have no idea what traps are down there."

"You were never told?" Kurama asked.

"No, I was never a high ranking officer. I guarded the hall way though."

"Do you know that code to get in?"

"The code changes every day, so no."

"Sounds suicidal."

"It sounds like fun." Kuronue said.

Just then a maid walked in pushing a cart to the dinning room table. As she set it up, Kurama updated the map with Roses help. Kuronue was kind of peeved at the fact that his "informant" gave him an outdated map. He would have to talk to the man about that. Once the table was set up, they sat down and ate. The men talked about the up coming heist while Rose remained silent. She wasn't used to having a full meal or having one that didn't consist of moldy bread or fruit she had to steal from a market. She ate about half her plate then put her fork down.

"Something wrong?" Kuronue asked when he noticed that she had stopped eating.

"Oh, no. I am just no used to eating a entire meal time. I usually got in maybe one a day."

"That sucks." He said with a small laugh.

"You have no idea." She said a little darkly.

After they were done, and the maid had cleared the table away, Kurama asked her to follow him to the mess hall. It was time to introduce her to the men. Kuronue patted her back as he past her in an almost sympathetic way. She puzzled over this as they walked but soon found out why he had done it. The men were not trying to hide their leers from her on some openly hooted and cat called at her as she walked. She ignored them and look straight a head at Kuramas back. They reached the front of the room and now she had no choice but to face all these men. She could clearly see the lust in their eyes; she did her best not to shiver.

"Fortune smiled upon me when I met our new recruit, Rosemary. She is a brilliant strategist and has joined our ranks as a top official." There was a hush over the room, "I expect you all to treat her with the same respect that you treat Kuronue and me with. She is your superior in every way, what she says goes. Is that understood?"

There were a course of yeses in the room.

"Dismissed."

"Does he always announce things like that?" Rose asked Kuronue in a whisper.

"Pretty much. Besides, he wanted to stress the fact that you are one of us."

She nodded. Kurama motioned her to follow him through the back door and began to give her a tour of the camp. They walked past the building and to the back area. There was a training dojo as well as recreational center to keep the men entertained. To the far left of the property was a bath house and to the right was a training grounds. He indicated that she would meet him there for training. They moved on to a secluded area where the trees created a covering. He pushed them aside and she saw the most gorgeous garden she had ever seen.. It covered about and acre of area. The grass was green and the flowers were plenty and colorful. There were plants there that she had never seen before. In the center were a couple of stone benches next to a stream that ran through the entire area. A tall weeping willow gave shade to the benches. The air smelled crisp and clean and a small breeze blew.

"This is my private area. Kuronue sometimes comes here and you are welcome to as well." He said.

"Thank you, its stunning. "

"Thank you."

"How did you gain so much land? And don't you need to keep moving? Aren't the authorities after you?"

"The authorities know exactly where I am. They sometimes are idiotic enough to come after me, but in the end they all parish. As for the land, I claimed it, simple as that. "

They walked out of the garden and back to the building. He mentioned that there was a market near by that she could go and get anything she need. All she had to do was tell the shop owners to put it on his tab. Apparently they both feared and respected him. He brought them a lot of profit as many wanted to get as close as they could to the infamous bandits lair, and he always paid his bills with in the week. She thanked him and got directions, then headed out.

The walk wasn't very long but it gave her time to relax. It had been a long time since she had such a luxury. She walked into the market area and received some stairs. She figured it was because she was a new comer but then she heard people whispering her name. _Great, now people know my name._ She thought. She wondered how they would feel once they knew that she now worked for Kurama. She approached an old shop keeper with long gray hair and a cane. He smiled at her pleasantly enough.

"You're Rosemary aren't you? A little bold to be stepping in Kurama's area aren't you?" he asked with a cackle. People stopped to listen.

"I work for him now." She said.

"Really?"

"In exchange for my life, yes." She lied.

And he believed her thank goodness. The word was soon spread so that she had no trouble getting the things she needed. No one questioned her when she told them to put it on Kurama's tab. She didn't spend much and wasn't there very long. Once she was done, she waved goodbye to every one who was staring at her and walked back to the compound.

Her cloths and things were unpacked and put neatly away. It was only 11:47 am so she lay back down on her bed and looked at the ceiling. Her mind wandered to Kurama. She couldn't deny the fact that he was very attractive in a lethal sort of way. Her minds eye wanders over his form and she shivered. _I can't think of him that way._ She thought. Shaking her head, she got up to go to lunch as it was nearly noon. Her walk to the mess hall was stopped short as she passed the office. She could hear shouting and she remembered the voice. It was Kurio.

"She is mine!" he shouted.

Kurama's voice answered him but she couldn't hear what he said. Now she was at a loss for what to do. Did she stay or did she leave? She knew he would come after her and he was pretty bold to have come on the Kuramas land. She wondered why he had even allowed it. A hand fell on her shoulder and she jumped. Kuronue way smiled down at her and put a finger over his lips to indicate that she needed to be quiet. As if she didn't know that already. He took her hand and pulled her into a different room across from the office. Once inside and the door was shut, he let her hand go.

"Well this was unexpected." He said flippantly as he plopped down on a couch.

"Not really, I knew he would come eventually. I am surprised he figured it out so quickly though."

"You don't have to worry, Kurama will send him packing. He takes care of his own."

"Well that's reassuring." She said softly as she leaned against the door.

**In Kurama's office.**

"She is mine!" Kurio shouted in a rage.

"You do not own her anymore. When you killed her sister you terminated your contract with her. She has agreed to work for me. Get over it."

"She was mine first."

"I really don't care."

"You just want her for a play thing." Kurio snarled.

"And you don't? The lust is written all over your face my friend. It must be very frustrating that she can't stand you. Besides, that is not the only reason she is here. You lost a wonderful thinker when you betrayed her like that. She is now my third in command and be certain that I protect my own." The last words came out softly but deadly. Kurio and his men barely suppressed shivers.

"I will take her back." He said boldly.

"You will try." Kurama growled.

**Back in the room with Rosemary and Kuronue.**

"They have been in there a long time." She murmured.

He patted her on the back but said nothing; they where sitting on opposite sides of the couch, waiting it out. Silence consumed them for a while so Rose really jumped when the door came crashing down. Instantly, Kuronue was on his feet and in front of her. She recognized Kurios right hand man Gogume. In a flash, Kuronue raised his sickle to block Gogumes sword from taking off his head. Blows were traded and it looked like Kuronue had won when the sword pierced him through his stomach. He fell back and rose caught him before he hit the ground. At the same time she threw up a barrier of vines to block the next attack. She then caused them to wrap around him, effectively trapping him inside. Kurio marched through the door with Kurama right behind him.

"Let him go you bitch." He hissed.

Kurama's eyes fell on Kuronue and he snarled. His hand was around Kurios throat in an instant.

"You and your men will leave NOW and you had better never come back. Rose, let the idiot go." He never took his eyes off Kurio.

Both men were released at the same time. Kurama roared at them to get out. As they latterly ran for their lives, Kurama was tending to Kuronues wounds. It wasn't too bad, his vital organs were intact.

"Rose, go into my room. In the bathroom on the top shelf there is a green bottle with no label. Get it and bring it here."

She hastened to o as he said. She flew up the steps and bounded into his room. She didn't pause to look around and quickly got what she had come for. She back at his side in the matter of minutes. Kurama took it from her and spread the contents of it over the wounds. Kuronue winced and muttered a string of curses.

"Damn that stings." He said hoarsely.

"It will heal you in a matter of minutes, your lucky I made a new batch of it a week ago. This stuff isn't easy to harvest so quit whining." Kurama said.

Both men laughed and Rose was a little startled. She had never heard Kurama laugh out of humor before. It was a nice change from his condescending one. She smiled inwardly but other than that her face was a stony silence. She was unhappy that he had gotten hurt protecting her.

"Don't look so down Rose." Kuronue said.

"I am sorry he attacked you." She said briefly.

"Don't be hard on your self. I was the one who was stupid enough to not see it coming."

"If I hadn't been here he never would have come after you. Excuse me." She left the room as her voice was trembling.

She was near to tears as she walked quickly away from the room. She turned the hall way and saw grabbed from behind. Her elbow connected with her attackers gut. He threw her into a wall with a hiss. She spun around to see Kurio.

"You didn't think I would just leave did you?" he said menacingly.

"Go to hell."

"Bitch!"

His fist came at her fast and she dodged it in the nick of time. Her kick to his legs was blocked but not the upper cut to the jaw. His head snapped back and she jack knifed him in the throat. He gagged and stepped back a few feet. When he looked up at her, the rage in his eyes was clear, she was dead meat.

Kurama heard Roses screams and left Kuronue sitting on the couch. He was with her in an instant, throwing Kurio into the wall. She was bleeding heavily from her chest and Kurama could see the deep gash there. It didn't look good. He applied pressure to it with his hand and glared at Kurio who was advancing on him. He stopped dead in his tracks as Kuramas eyes flashed at him.

"You have some nerve," Kurama said slowly, his deep voice making each syllable sound deadly, "attacking my first and second in command in one day no less. I will not forget this insult. LEAVE NOW!"

Kurio was so afraid that he jumped out the window, landed on the ground and ran out the gates. Kurama picked Rose up and took her back to the office. Kuronue was now in there, almost completely healed.

"Awe Damn it!" he said when he saw Rose.

He threw the green bottle to Kurama after he had set Rose down on the couch. He ripped the rest of her borrowed shirt down and ripped her shirt enough for him to clean and seal the wound. After the mixture was applied they waited for her to wake up. Gradually she came to and winced just like Kuronue had done.

"See, hurts don't it?" he asked with a wide grin.

"Yeah."

"You both are a bunch of wimps."

They all laughed together. Once her wounds were mostly healed, Kurama carried her to her room, even though she protested that she had legs and that she could walk. Kuronue followed making snide comments along the way. They got to her room and he placed her on her bed. She suddenly felt as if all the energy she had was being drained out of her. Her eyes fluttered and she looked at Kurama questioningly.

"You are young so the plants healing effects take a bigger toll on you. Get some rest; I'll wake you for dinner."

That was the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep.

* * *

Hey people, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you like the story so far. I don't want to sound pushy but every time you leave a review, I feel that this story is worth continuing so please take a few seconds to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! i am back! Thank you to all that reviewed. Lemon warning by the way and i do not own. Please review!

* * *

Some one was shaking her and she batted the hand away. She heard a soft chuckle but didn't bother to open her eyes. Kurama picked her up and set her on her feet. She swayed for a moment but managed to stay upright. Resentfully, the peeled her eye lids back to see him smirking down at her.

"What?" she grumbled.

"You are a very hard sleeper. I shook you so many times with no response that I thought you might have died on me." The corners of his mouth twitched.

"Oh." She murmured collapsing on the bed.

Kurama clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. She ignored him. He turned as if he was going to leave so she rolled onto her side to get comfortable. Her shriek when he whirled around and picked her up made his ears go flat against his head.

"My, my," he said, a small smile gracing his face, "You quite the set of lungs there."

"Just put me down."

"Are you going to get ready for dinner? Its in twenty minutes."

"Yeah I'll get ready, just put me down."

He set her down on her feet and briefly ran his fingers through her hair before existing the room. _What in the world did he do that for?_ She wondered. But she didn't dwell on it as she quickly brushed her hair out. She threw the torn shirts in the trash and pulled out some of the cloths she had bought. She put on the black pants first then slipped the long black shirt with blue roses on it over her head. Her long blond hair was put up in a pony tail with a blue ribbon.. she was ready to go. When she opened the door, she didn't see anybody but she could sense a presence there.

"Knock it off Kuronue." She said.

He dropped from the ceiling and regarded her with some surprise. She hadn't looked up and he had concealed his energy. He relayed this to her with a certain amount of awe. She shrugged.

"Part of being a fae is knowing where a potential opponents is. Fae's are very rare and fragile for the most part, we have to know when and where we are being attacked."

"So defense rather than offense. "

"Pretty much, I mean, I can fight,, don't get me wrong, its just harder for me than for others. Fae were not meant to fight, we are meant to be healers."

"Ah."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. The double doors were opened for them and they made their way to the table in the front. Kuronue sat at Kuramas right and she sat to the left. Dinner was silent on their part but the men made up for their silence with loud remarks and crass jokes. Kuronue laughed at the fact that Rose, once again, didn't eat very much. She smiled a said that her stomach must have shrunk. Kurama smiled at this comment but other wise he was silent. His eyes scanned the room constantly like he was looking for some one. She supposed that he was just weary that Kurio would make another surprise appearance. But Rose didn't think that he would be that stupid. Although Kurama had a truce with the guy, a rather shaky one at that, she knew he would not hesitate to take him out if he pulled a stunt like he did this morning again.

Kurama did not see any trace of Kurio or his men so he relaxed a fraction. But he wouldn't put it past the weasel to try something again. He wanted the girl and as long as he had Rose under his protection he knew that Kurio would keep coming for them. But there was no way he was going to let her go, not with the potential she showed. If he could train her and get her close to his level, he might have a chance of taking over Kurios land. The Dragoon guild held almost as much power as his guild did. To try and take over now would mean war. But if they kept undermining him and getting the treasures before the Dragoons did, they could weaken the guild enough to take over and incorporate their men into his. To try to do so now would be suicide. He could feel Rose gazing at him out of the corner of her eye. He smiled slightly.

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"I was just wondering what you where thinking so hard about." She said.

"Nothing important."

She frowned but did not push him further on it. Kuronue watched the exchange with some amusement. Even he had a hard time making Kurama hold a conversation when he looked so serious, yet all this girl had to do was glance at him and he spoke. They would make quite the match. He already knew Kurama wanted Rose, but Rose had so far remained oblivious. But Kuronue knew his old friend well and knew that eventually he would get what he wanted. The king and queen of thieves…it had a nice ring to it.

Dinner was over and most men retired to their rooms or went to town to "have a little fun". Maria was wide awake from sleeping all day so she decided to go for a walk. None of the men bothered her as she passed them in the halls and into the gardens. A cool breeze greeted her when she sat down by the stream. The fragrance of flowers filled the air and all was still and pleasant. She felt some one approaching and smiled. Kurama stopped when he was just behind her.

"You knew I was coming." He stated rather than asked.

"Yes."

He moved so that he was standing by her side before he sat down next to her. They were silent for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Kurio will keep coming for you."

"I know. Do you want me to leave?" she asked softly.

"I never said that, I just wanted to make sure you were a where."

A few more minute went by. It was peaceful just sitting there and looking up at the stars. For the first time in her life, Rose wasn't worried about how her next heist would go or when she would get to eat again. She didn't have to worry about sleeping on the cold ground anymore or enduring Kurios advances and vile touches. She tried not to think about her sister. She blinked a few times to block the tears from falling. Kurama saw this.

"Do you have any other family?" he asked pin pointing the source of her distress.

"I do but…."

"But what?"

"I disobeyed my father when I refused to mate with the man that he picked out for me. Female faes are supposed to submit to the men and I refused to do so. My mother was not help either so they kicked me out of the house and eventually, I was kicked out of the clan all together. My sister came with me because she didn't believe in letting a man keep you under their thumb. We where together alone for nearly sixty years before Kurio spotted me and decided that I would be a good person to exploit. He saw me picking some ones pocket for money and next thing I knew my sister was missing. I followed her energy to his camp where there were several men waiting. They ambushed me and brought me in. next thing I knew I was being ordered to do these heists to get her back…I kind of knew that they would kill her anyway. But I had to try to save her. In the end it didn't really matter did it?" she asked a tear rolling down her cheek.

To her surprise, he reached over and wiped the tear away. He then stared at the tear on his hand like it was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. She got the feeling that he didn't cry often or at all. She tried to smile at him but failed miserably.

"I didn't mean to burden you, I'm sorry."

"I asked."

His fingers played through her hair. It was a habit of his she was coming to reginise. Why he liked her hair so much was beyond her but it was a soothing gesture.

"It glows in the moonlight." He murmured.

She smiled. "Blond hair has a tendency to do that, so does silver." She said pointing at him.

He chuckled but kept playing with her hair. It was still very quiet as most of the men where out on the town so to speak. But despite the cool wind, Rose felt warm. Maybe a little too warm. A female's reaction to a male was more intense for a fae than any other demon. So while his gesture was innocent, it was railing up all sorts of emotions in her. She clamped down on them and hoped that he didn't notice.

Kurama felt her tense slightly and could almost smell the emotions that clouded her mind. His keen senses picked up confusion, overwhelming sadness coupled with a hint of lust. He knew her naivety kept her from acting on such impulses. He wanted her. He had only known the girl a few days and he already wanted her. As a fox, it was in his nature to be sexually active and it was not uncommon for him to bed two different women in the same night. If he stayed here with her for much longer, he might not be able to take it. But the thought of spending the night with another woman was unsettling to him and he was puzzled by that. Had this girl really captured his attainion so much that all he could think about was her? It seemed that it was the case. He wondered how she would react if he acted on his impulses.

Rose moved a fraction of an inch away from him and he knew why. Her sense were overloaded at this point. He could smell the fact that she was a virgin. His grip grew firm on her shoulder and he could feel the panic and lust intensify. Before she had time to react, he pulled her closer, turned her head to the side and kissed her. Her mouth opened in a gasp and he took full advantage of that. Her response was slow and shy, but she got the hang of it. Her touch was tentive but it sent a thrill through his body when her hands lightly touched his chest. He pushed her so that he was half on top of her in the grass. He moved slowly to give her time to protest. When she didn't pull away, he scattered kisses all over her face and down her neck to her collar bone. His hand slid up her leg and under her shirt. To cup her breast.

"She knew that she should stop him, but it felt so good that her body didn't react when she told it to move. When his finger brushed over her nipple her eyes rolled back in her head. He kissed up her neck to her lips and claimed them again. He knew that if he moved to quickly she might break away from him and he was determined to have this tonight. The trees covered the entrance and he would be able to hear any one approaching. Kuronue was in town with the men so they should be left undisturbed. He pushed up her shirt slowly and pulled it over her head. His eyes traveled over her slender form and his aching need grew. He bent her over his arm so that he could take her nipple in his mouth. He sucked gently and almost smiled at her gasp. He then trailed kisses between her breasts to claming the other one in his mouth. His kisses moved lower until they reached her belly button. He then placed hot, open mouthed kisses on her body as he lowered her pants. Once they w were off he licked, kissed and nibbled his way down one leg and back up the other. She was panting at this point. He spread her legs and settled himself between them, pushing his erection into the grass. He wanted to take her but he also wanted to taste her first. Her breathing became sharp and he flickered his tongue out. As his skilled tongue teased her into a climax, Rose fisted the grass and her head was thrown back. He then suckled her clit and she cried out as she came. As she was recovering from the orgasm, Kurama quickly removed his cloths. He claimed her lips as he drove himself into her. Pain mixed with pleasure filled her. And when she was ready, he began to move.

His thrust were slow and calculating and his kisses drove her to another swift orgasm. He continued his movements until his completion came. He kisses her as he climaxed to mask his cry of pleasure from any passerby. Normally he would not take such precautions, but for some reason, he seemed to want to go out of his way for this gil. He felt her walls tighten around him again and he drove her into her third climax.

They lay there in each others arms for a while before Kurama felt that they needed to get dressed and go. As they walked back up to the compound Rose felt a sense of unease fill her. She wasn't sure how their relationship would be effected by this or if…not she couldn't go there. She would remember this night but if nothing came of it the so be it. He walked her to her room and kissed her quickly before leaving in silence. She suddenly felt tired so after a quick shower, she was able to fall asleep quickly.


End file.
